The Animal Inside Rewritten
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: Just a rewrite of an older story of mine, simply because I think you deserve it.
1. Chapter 1

The Animal Inside Rewritten  
Chapter 1:  
Had enough.

Humphrey padded slowly out of the forest, hoping not to be seen, for he did not live an easy life. Even though he was a welcome member of the oak, they looked down upon him. Even though he was an omega, they laughed at him, not with him. No on loved him, though he had few friends, for he did not originate from Jasper.  
He did not like it. Everyone looked at him as an outcast, except Kate, who was supposedly her friend, but she too laughed at him.  
He was hated, and each day grew more and more unbearable. He would disappear into the forest for hours at a time, and was forced by the cruel hearts of others to keep to himself. Each day that passed, the fire inside him burned hotter, and his anger and rage began to well inside of him, normally he would go back to his den and fall asleep, but this time, he didn't.  
He walked, muttering to himself. His anger rising with each word he muttered. He heard a twig snap and spun to see Kate standing there. She looked quite pleased to see him. Humphrey, however, did not feel the same way.  
"Hi Humphrey." She whispered. Kate was one of his closest friends, even if she constantly made fun of and betrayed him. He didn't care if she did, because he loved her, but he no longer had interest in her, especially as of lately. "Listen...I want to apologize for my behavior the other day. It wasn't right of me to treat you like that."  
A look of anger and disgust formed in his eyes, a look that frightened Kate deeply. "Humphrey..." She said, cowering before the Aggressive omega. "Are you okay?"  
He grinned and gazed into her eyes, revealing the wild and beastly look in his.  
"I am, but your not." He growled, launching himself at her. She easily dodged, but did not expect him to ram her in the back.  
She fell to the ground, landing hard as she found it difficult to breathe.  
"Humphrey? What's wrong?"  
" What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!?" He screamed. "Everyone in the valley, especially you, my best friend, always stabbing me in the back, always laughing. It's over, I've had enough." He growled, placing his paw on her chest. He slowly began pressing his paw harder against her chest.  
She could feel the air escaping her lungs.  
"Humphrey." She whined, barely able to speak due to the lack of oxygen. "Please...Stop...your...hurting me."  
When he heard this...he froze, pulling his paw off her chest and allowing her to breathe. "You, hurting...you?"  
Kate nodded as she finally regained her breath.  
The look of rage returned instantaneously as he brought his paw back. "Selfish Bitch." He growled as he struck her across the muzzle, knocking her unconscious and leaving 3 long gash marks across her face.  
He then turned around and ran back off into the woods, but not before dragging the body with him.


	2. Chapter 2

AIRW  
Chapter 2: The New You  
Kate slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a strange and unfamiliar place. She was alone and without any idea as to why she was there.  
She pulled herself off the ground as she began to take in her surroundings. She recognized nothing and had no clue where she was. Still, she continued to scour the area. At last her eyes fell upon something she recognized, something that froze her with fear. Her eyes rested upon the motionless gray wolf that lie on the ground before her. Frightened and scared, she cowered, slowly backing away from Humphrey's still body. Her heart stopped when the body turned, she could feel the fear, crawling up her spine, sliding around beneath her skin and restricting all movement.  
She had seen his anger, his rage, and was truly scared. "Humphrey?" She whispered.  
A groan came from as it turned over to face her.  
"K...Kate?" He said groggily, pulling himself off the ground.  
Kate took another step back, still frightened by his presence. "Humphrey...Stay Back." She warned, her voice trembling.  
"What's wrong?" He replied, stepping towards.  
Each step closer he took, Kate stepped back.  
"Stay away from me you monster." She shouted.  
Her words froze Humphrey in his tracks, his mouth hanging agape. "M...Monster?"  
It was only then that she saw his face was absent of anger and rage. Instead, it was occupied by sorrow.  
"Kate..." His voice overflowed with sadness as the tears began to well up in the back of his throat. "Why would you say that? I've done nothing to you." He shouted, turning to run off further into the forest.  
It was then that Kate realized that he meant her no harm and that she had hurt him. But he had attacked and tried to kill her, she did not find it easy to believe him. Still he had always been there for her, no matter who many time she hurt or betrayed him. So she felt she had to make things right with him, so she gave chase, following him with caution for fear still reside in her. She found him sitting atop a large rock, silently crying to himself. She approached him carefully, afraid that he might attack her again.  
"Humphrey?" She whispered, now dangerously close to him.  
"Go Away!" He sobbed. "Leave Me Alone!" His unexpected outburst made Kate jump back several inches.  
"Why did you call me a monster?"  
He cried, turning to reveal a year stricken face.  
"I'm sorry Humphrey." She replied, I was just scared."  
"But why? Why are you afraid? Why are you hurt?"  
Kate glared at him.  
"Don't you remember? You did this to me."  
Humphrey stepped back, shocked by what she had told him. "You also tried to choke me to death." His jaw hit the ground, and was confused as he remembered no such thing. "What? No...I...I would never do this to you."  
"Well you did." He felt his ear deceiving him and refused to believe her. "No, I wouldn't willingly or purposefully hurt u, because I love you."  
Now it was Kate's turn to be shocked, as she was astonished by his confession. She did not know what to say. She had always adored and admired him, but she did not know what to do or say. She just pulled him into a tight embrace.  
"Humphrey..." she whispered hesitantly, still not sure if she felt he same way. "I love you too."  
She watched as a smile washed across his face. She closed her eyes and decided to openly accept his embrace, feeling warm and safe in his presence. When she once again opened her eyes, she found herself gazing into Humphrey's icy-blue eyes and felt her own heart melting.  
She thought maybe if he gave him a chance she would come to love him the way he loved her.  
The two stood and began looking for shelter.


	3. Chapter 3

AIRW 3

the two sat back in the den, watching the rain fall from inside the safety of the cave. Humphrey broke the silence. "Kate...I-I-I'm sorry if I hurt you, but..."  
Kate simply smiled, pressing her paw against his mis muzzles to silence him.  
"Shh..." She said "It's okay, forget that it happened, I know you didn't mean it." Kate removed her paw from his muzzle, though he did not protest as he normally may have. He remained,simply stared at her as she sidled over next to him. "K-Kate." He whispered shyly. She turned to him, smiling warmly.  
"Yes Humphrey? What is it?"  
At this point Humphrey had become nervous and had begun to bite his lips to calm himself. "W-Will you...Howl with me?" Again, Kate found herself shocked, but remained compose and nodded with a smile.  
"You start."  
A brief smile an feeling of joy washed over him a he threw his head back and lifted his muzzle up as he breathed in. Joy swirled into his voice as he began. His voice rose in tone, but remained smooth, creating a sweet sound that made Kate's hair stand on end. Thrills and chills ran up her spine as his intoxicating voice took hold, driving her to join him.  
For but a moment he paused, only to draw breath. Kate saw this, and when he begun again, she joined him. Her heart began to race, beating faster and faster with each passing second. She had always admired guys who could howl, but Humphrey was on a whole other level. His voice matched hers perfectly, in every way. She was taken completely by surprise.

Wanting the moment to last forever, she pushed all thoughts out of her mind and poured her heart and soul into it. With her mind clear and absent, she focused only on his voice, savoy ring it's sweet sound. After what seemed like an eternity, their song came to an end, and they turned their attention back towards one another.  
Neither spoke a word as they tried to regain their breath. When their eyes met and locked, she found that she really did love him, and that they were meant for each other. A smile formed across both of their faces, for they were an Alpha and Omega in love.

**I KNOW IT'S NOT MUCH, BUT I'M PUTTING QUALITY OVER QUANTITY HERE. HIT THAT FOLLOW BUTTON AND LEAVE A REVIEW, IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT ALOT. SEE YA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For minutes now they had been sitting there, gazing into each other's eyes. For them, words were not enough to express their feelings for one another, they could not describe. Especially for Kate, who was experiencing newfound emotions, emotions she had never before felt. In his company, his presence, she felt as though she could relax, be herself, instead of bending to the wills, the needs of the pack. She felt safe, she felt loved.

In this moment, she felt so attracted, so nervous that her body locked up and she could not move and she was too attracted to him, too lost in his eyes to look away.

This moment, this wonderful moment that they shared, both would cherish and treasure it for the rest of their life. However, Kate was not the only one affected by the recent occurrence.

For the first time in a long while, Humphrey felt truly happy. He simply could not believe what was happening. His entire life, he loved and admired this wolf, but now, she felt the same way. He had always thought it impossible.

As he stared into her eyes, he could feel his heart beat faster, skipping every other beat. His Hunger, his tiredness, did not faze him during this moment. He too could not move nor break eye contact. He wished time could stop, so that he could have this moment, to live it forever, without end. However, it was Kate who finally broke the silence, glancing away for an instant, only to lock eyes with him once again.

A yawn followed his smile as he returned to reality.

"Come on Humphrey." She said, turning to leave the cave.

She made it just outside the cave before she realized that Humphrey had chosen not to follow her. She stopped, turning to face him. "Humphrey…It's getting dark, we need to go home."

He did not reply, nor did he attempt to make eye contact. He simply hung his head low, staring into the ground.

"Humphrey?" She called again, softening her tone.

He shook his head, turning away from her. "No Kate." He replied, dropping to the floor. "I can't go back."

"But Humphrey…" Kate said, stepping towards him. "Our Family, our friends, they will worry."

He did not answer; he simply continued staring into the ground.

"Humphrey…" she began, only to be stopped mid-sentence when he shot off the ground and turned to face her. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. "No Kate…" he said in a growing tone. "You don't get it. I can't go back there. To a place like that." His words became an angry rant as he continued on. "I don't have a family or friends to go back to Kate. I don't have anything." He sulked, resting his head on his paws as he lied back down. "I have nothing and I am no one."

Kate having noticed the despair that was clear in his voice, lied down next to him, resting her head upon his, sharing his body heat. For he was surely feeling cold.

"Oh Humphrey…" she whispered. "That's not true and you know it. You'll always have me, no matter what."

A small weak smile showed, but it did not last. "But even if I go back, they'll just keep laughing at me."

Kate gently wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm embrace.  
"Well…" She smirked. "We'll just have to fix that now…wont we?"

His smile returned as he openly accepted her embrace.

"Don't worry Humphrey…I'll handle that."

"Okay." He whispered, but there was still doubt in him, and she could see it.

She had to help him get his confidence back, and she had to be sure he kept it.

"Tell you what, I'll stay here with you tonight if you promise to come back home with me tomorrow. Deal?" she whispered.

"Hmm…" he muttered under his breath. "Deal." They both smiled, clearly happy with each other's decision. Although, he still had doubts, and wasn't looking forward to being laughed at again.

And with that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning sun shone through the den, bathing the two in it's light.

However, it alone was not enough to wake them, but combined with the noises of the outside world, eventually the two wolves would awaken. Kate was the first to awaken, opening her eyes gently, closing them quickly as she shifted on to her side, it was way too bright. She opened her eyes and her eyes slowly began to adjust to the light. She sighed in frustration, even when she tried, she couldn't sleep in, but when she found Humphrey Lyon next to her, she couldn't help but smile. His presence made her forget her frustration, so she just sat there waiting for him to awaken.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to a patiently waiting Kate.

"Good morning." She greeted warmly with a smile.

"And good morning to you too." Her answered, pulling himself off the ground. A yawn escaped him as he stretched his stiff and tired body.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked sidling over next to her.

She gave him a nod, still wearing her smile.

However, her joyful expression faded when he smiled back.

"H-Humphrey..." She began, her voice dropping an becoming softer with each syllable "I'm sorry."

He recoiled slightly, taken off guard by her sudden mood swap.

"Sorry for what?" He replied.

"I'm just a little confused right now, I mean you attacked me."

He lowered his head. "I told you, I don't remember doing that...We've been over this already."

She gave a nod. "Okay, even if you didn't, promise me you won't do it again?"

He looked up, a fiercely serious look in his eyes. "I would never willingly hurt you Kate."

"Okay. But I want you to know that I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." She was truly penitent, and her words seemed to hurt her.

"It's okay Kate, I forgive you." He whispered wrapping his arms around her.

She looked up doing her best to hold back the tears. "B-But how could you forgive me so easily?"

Humphrey simply smiled, as there was not much more he could have done. "It's not that hard to forgive the ones you love." He replied holding her tighter.

She couldn't help but smile as she returned the embrace.

"Thank you Humphrey and I too promise not to hurt you anymore." She whispered.

Humphrey released her, only to look eyes with her. "Come on Kate." He said quietly. "Let's go home."

Kate gave a nod and placed her paw in his, allowing him to guide her. At his touch, she couldn't stop herself from blushing. A warm and fuzzy feeling washed over her as she felt safe in his paws, and the feeling was mutual. Only difference was that for Humphrey, this moment, to be able to hold her hand, was a moment he could only dream of. Never, in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that she would willingly accept his paw and trust him enough to guide her.

But she could trust him now, at least one side of him. It seemed as though he blacked out and attacked her earlier. An act of pure rage and anger was what it seemed to be. It didn't matter anyway, she cared for him now, more than before. She loved him. She would never hurt again. No, she was done with that.

From then on she would be always be there for him, with him.

She followed him closely, her eyes never leaving him, and now that she thought about it, he was rather handsome, a sleek, thin body but powerful all the same. A slick, shiny and clean coat. Still, it was his personality that she had fallen for.

Whenever she was around she felt calm, she could be herself and relax. Duties and responsibilities didn't matter, and he had a way with humor, always making others laugh.

He stopped, dropping her paw as they reached the edge. Once they stepped past the trees, they would be back in jasper.

"Humphrey?" Concern wrapped itself with her voice as she she padded up next to him.

"I don't know if I can do this." He said doubtfully.

"Don't worry." She lifted his muzzle up so it was level with hers. "We can do this...And we'll do it together."

A simple but gracious smile, having installed new confidence in himself.

"Yeah...Okay." He whispered taking a deep breath as he once more gripped her paw, following her through the trees. They had now arrived back in Jasper.

Thankfully, there weren't many wolves outside at the moment, but he could not avoid the inevitable. Eventually, they came across a group of wolves who began to snicker as he walked by.

His ears fell back on his head as it fell. He looked away from them, trying to ignore them, but it wasn't working. Their snicker turned into a laugh as they grew further in distance from the group.

Having finally seen what it was he meant, she looked at them, growling fiercely.

The wolves were intimidated and instantly grew silent, and began to retreat, knowing full well what would happen should they challenge Kate's authority.

She looked back to her friend.

"Thank you." His voice had lowered to a whisper, but was grateful all the same.

She smiled back as they continued on towards his den.

They finally reached Humphrey's den, which was suppose to be his home, but he did not feel so at home.

"Thank you Kate." He fell back on his haunches, then fell forward, lying flat on his chest.

"Well, we still got a whole day left." He started, lifting his head to make eye contact. "What do you want to do?"

Kate too lied down, but still held her head up, as to continue the conversation. "For now, I just want to relax and spend time with you."

Those words made his smile even wider. One of the few things he wanted in life was simply to spend time with her. Of course he loved her and wanted to marry her...but he knew that dream was just a mental exercise of futility, as it would never happen. For one thing, he felt she didn't care that much about him, and second, the pack law prevented it.

Still, her presence was more than enough to melt his heart and make it flutter.

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea."

But, Kate had a particular subject in mind that had always piqued her curiosity. A subject he rarely spoke of, and she would soon discover why.

"Tell me something' Humphrey..." She said, trying to rid the room of silence.

"Hm?" He replied, resting his head on his paws, giving her his full and undivided attention.

"Why are you always alone? Where is your family."

His smile faded and he turned his head from her.

What she wanted to know, what he wanted to tell her, was a painful reminder. It hurt him to remember.

He did not reply, remaining hesitant to answer.

Having seen the discomfort this question brought to him, she instantly regretted her decision to speak and thought it may have been smarter to have remained silent.

"Oh..." She whispered, "I'm sorry if..."

He pushed himself up to a sitting position. "No...It's alright...It's time someone else heard the story."

Kate was confused. "Someone else?"

He nodded. "No one else has ever taken time to listen."

"No one?"

"Well, your father knows."

"Know's what?"

"Well, you've seen how the others treat me, and to be honest I don't have a family."

Kate gasped in disbelief.

"Don't...have a...family?"

He nodded slowly, obviously pained by this truth. She couldn't begin to imagine what that was like. Having to face it all alone, tending to his own wounds. He had to do everything himself.

"You see, everyone knows I was not born here, that your father took me in and made me a pack member, but what they don't know is how he found me."

"Yes..." A third voice spoke. They both drew their attention to the two wolves walking in.

"Mom...Dad? What're you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing young lady." Eve scowled Humphrey, but he seems too depressed to be intimidated. "We have been looking all over for you. You've missed all your duties and..."

Kate rolled her eyes and sat up. "Mom chill...I've been hanging with Humphrey."

Winston nodded casually. "Looks like you've gotten him to talk about his family."

Kate nodded, but Humphrey looked away. He felt uncomfortable, speaking of his deceased family in front of Kate's.

"Would you like to know what happened on that day?"

Kate nodded, remaining silent.

Winston fell back on his haunches, as did Eve.

"I was young...and I don't remember my parents very well. I remember my two sisters and a friend."

"W-what happened."

"They died."

Kate gasped, placing her paw over her mouth. She was simply amazed. Why had her father never told her.

She always knew he was a sensitive wolf, but had never could imagined why.

"My parents died first, my oldest sister Kylee was the next, then my friend's brother...Zeke. That day...I saw something no wolf should ever see or experience. Next was Ziva. Then my second oldest sister Cailynn...she and I were the only left. She was the best sister I ever had."

Tears began streaming down his cheeks as it hurt to much to further discuss his painful memory.

Winston saw this and decided to speak up. "It was winter..."

"Three months after you were born." Eve added.

Winston nodded appreciatively. "Yes, and I was out on a patrol when I found a small little wolf passed out in the forest. I had never seen this wolf before and he was all alone, frozen stiff and starving. So I took him back to my den, where we let him stay for a while. That was when you first met him. We then found him a den and made him a pack member."

Winston's explanation, though short, was more than sufficient to deliver a mental blow to both Kate and Humphrey as both were now silently crying.

"Well...we'll leave you two alone, sorry to cause you any discomfort Humphrey." He apologized as he stood.

"Don't worry about it, sir." He whispered.

Winston turned, exiting the den.

"Don't stay out too late." Eve demanded as she left.

Kate gave a nod, her eyes never leaving Humphrey.

She found her composure quickly, and easily...Humphrey on the other hand struggled to regain his composure, it was, after all, his past.

She sidled over next to him, so close their pelts were touching. She rested her head over his neck and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly. "Humphrey...Please don't cry." She begged.

He buried his head into his paws, unable to do so. His sobs had become louder and more painful.

"H-how can-n I...I don't have anyone I...I-I'm all alone."

She closed her eyes and placed her paw in his.

"It's okay...You'll always have me." She whispered.

He lifted his head, meeting her eyes.

"B-but you're just going to abandon me just like everyone else."

She shook her head. "No...I will never abandon you."

"Promise?" He sniffled.

"I promise."

He wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to regain his composure.

"Cross you heart and hope to die?"

"Stick a needle in my eye." She answered, cutting an imaginary cross over her heart.

Humphrey pulled her into an embrace. "You have no idea how much that means to me." He said happily, beginning to cry again.

Kate returned the embrace with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

AIRW 6

Humphrey's eyes popped open and he quickly looked about the den, searching for Kate, but she had not moved from his side and he was glad. He did not want her absence, only her presence.  
However, a low, unearthly growl was hear from the outside.  
He did not want to wake his love, so he refused to move, but he did not allow it to escape his attention.  
He gazed into the dark outside world, waiting, watching. His den and mate could be in danger and he had to protect them, but what could a lowly Omega do against a well trained Alpha? Still, he would protect her.  
However, this was amongst the least of his problems. As he continued to look out of his home, he saw two glowing eyes staring back.  
Their gaze struck his heart, freezing him. Fear now flowed freely about through his body as his breathing became soft and erratic. His eyes widened as the eyes grew larger. Flames pierced the darkness of the night, setting the air ablaze with its warmth.  
He shook Kate violently.  
"Kate!?" He whimpered. "Please wake up! I need you!"  
The creature slowly grew closer, it's breath visible only by the frigid air that had so suddenly settled inside his home. Now revealed by the silvery light of the moon, the creature appeared as a huge wolf with powerful jaws and fangs as large as a wooden stake and twice as sharp.  
It's growl was deep and demonic, striking fear into even the bravest of alphas. It smiled, not bothering to speak.  
Humphrey began to tremble and cower, bumping Kate's body, awakening her as he backed against the wall.  
Kate stood, oblivious to the creatures presence.  
"Humphrey?" She whispered, giving him a faint smile. She began to approach him, prepared to embrace him, only to have her neck ripped open by the creature.  
Blood flew everywhere, coating the walls, floor and ceiling and soaking his coat as his love fell to the ground, surely dead from her deathly wound.  
The creature now set it's sights upon Humphrey and began to draw nearer. It's grin growing wider with each step.  
Humphrey close his eyes as his heart race faster and faster until it exploded.  
He screamed as he watched it lunged towards him.  
He opened his eyes again, shooting off the ground and finding that it had all been a dream.  
His heart was racing and his breathing violent and desperate. He looked around, finding Kate at his side, unscathed.  
"Humphrey?" She whispered, placing a paw on his shoulder. Her care and concern washed over him, calming. "What's wrong?"  
He felt his chest as he looked around.  
"It was...Just a dream." He whispered.  
"You were having a nightmare, but it's okay, it never happened."  
He turned, pulling her into a hug. She held him tight as he cried on her shoulder. He began to rant on, his words mixing with his sobs.  
"Th-There was a monster...a-and it killed you...an-an-and it..." His words were drowned out by his sobs as he held her tighter.  
"Shhh." She said comfortingly. "It's okay...I'm here." She whispered, stroking the back of his head.  
"I thought I'd lost you."  
She pulled back and gazed into his eyes.  
"I would never leave you." He whispered. She held his paw and lie down with him, shifting herself so that their pelts were touching.  
"Thank you Kate." He whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes as he rested his head upon the ground. "I love you."  
Kate smiled and placed her paw on his. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT. THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

Kate-

It's been a couple of weeks now, and I had finally announced my love for Humphrey to everyone in the pack. Mom and Dad were shocked by this, and even more so when Lilly told them she loved Garth, everyone else seemed to just point and laugh, finding the idea to be absurd. The three of us did not care what they thought, we could handle the insults, unlike Humphrey, who couldn't stand it.  
Ever since I confessed to him my feelings, I began to spend more time with him. As a result, he remained docile, still he appeared to be mentally unstable...Sane, but an emotional eruption of violence and anger was a possibility. It wasn't his fault though. He was born with a naturally affectionate personality.  
He was kind, sweet, generous, but he had apparently been suppressing his negative emotions, and now it was getting the best of him.  
Every insult, every wound, physical or mental, caused him to lash out angrily. I would then be forced to restrain and comfort him.  
A week ago, Lilly and I convinced our parents to allow us to marry our true loves. That was the easy part, we then had to convince Tony to allow Garth to marry Lilly. He was against it, but our persistence paid off and he finally agreed.  
The wedding was the best day of my life. It was a joyous day for us, and marked a milestone for love, as not long after, alphas and omegas began to marry freely.  
Humphrey looked so happy that day. I hadn't seen smile so wide since we were pups.  
After the ritual, he took me into the forest and we had a splendid time just spending time together.  
We then returned to his den and fell asleep.  
Although, mental stability, sanity and anger were the least of his problems, he kept having the same nightmare every night for the past two weeks. It got me wondering, could it be more than a mere dream...like a vision? I could not say for certain, but I was certain it had some meaning to it, but I couldn't worry myself too much as of late. Humphrey wouldn't let me. Come to think of it, he hasn't let me do much since I told him that I was pregnant. He has, however, been very attentive to me. He was overjoyed to know he was becoming a father. Despite having not slept in 3 days, he was wide awake an full of energy, energy which he used to tend to my every need. There was no doubt he was glad to become a father, but to be honest, I felt that his with his current mentality, I couldn't trust him around a pup, should the pup anger him, the outcome was unsure, and he himself knew it. Nevertheless, I was proud to know I would soon be a mother. We had already decided on a name, if it was a girl, we would name her Mina. I had decided that if it was a boy, I would name it after Humphrey's father, Marcus.


	8. Chapter 8

AIRW 8  
Kate

Just like last night, my mate experienced another nightmare, waking with a start. Sweaty and screaming. It's starting to get a little irritating. He's been waking me up in the middle of the night and though I would fall back asleep, he stayed awake. It was concerning to me not only because it threatened his sanity and mentality, but because he hasn't slept in days. Whatever he is dreaming about has firmly installed a great fear deep into his heart. The worst part is that I can't do anything to help him. The most I can do is comfort him. However this time was different. He says the creature did not only kill me and the rest of pack, but he had a ghostly howl that brought us back as a similar creature. That was new, he never mentioned that. Either he never mentioned, or these frequent and repetitive nightmares are become worse and worse. To be honest, I was beginning to get a little scared, but what really scared me was the feeling that these nightmares were more than a dream. I wish their was something I could do to help, but I digress.  
Last night he decided, by his own will, that he would sleep outside so that his screaming would not wake me, but it didn't work. I tried to intervene, telling him it made no difference and that I would rather have him by my side, but he chose to ignore what I had to say. He said that he felt me getting as much sleep as possible was more important. I suppose it's the thought that counts.  
Anyway, as stressful and frustrating as today may have been for me, Humphrey had a wonderful day.

Humphrey.  
Just like every other night for the past four weeks, I awoke in a pool of my own sweat, screaming. Even though I was completely aware that it was a dream, if was still extremely frightening. I had hoped to avoid waking Kate, but I knew it was a feeble wish. I padded back into the den and lied down next to her. She cuddled up against me, resting her head atop my neck as she held me tight.  
"Kate." I whispered as I stared out into the outside world. "I don't know how much more I can take...It's hard enough as it is with everyone else laughing at me. I...I just..."  
She intervened, tightening her arms around me as she buried her head in my fur. Her soft skin and gentle touch out me at ease allowing me to relax. I couldn't help but smile as she. Softly stroked the back of my head. "Ssshhh." She whispered with a soft and silky voice. "Everything will be okay. No matter what happens, I will never abandon, never betray and never leave. I will always be here for you. To help and guide you, so don't worry, it will be fine."  
Her words slowly sank in, nearly putting me back to sleep, but I was afraid to face the horrors that wait for me, so I struggled to stay awake.  
"Now Humphrey...I'm going back to sleep, you should too." She whispered as she removed he read from atop of my neck and bestowed upon me a kiss before she lied down next to me. "Sweet dreams dear." She whispered as her head fell upon her paws.  
Before I could protest, she had already fallen back to sleep.  
She was right, I was badly in need of some sleep, but I just could not face those horrors again, so I would remain awake.

Kate

Morning arrived and the sun's light crept into the cave, piercing through my eyelids in an attempt to wake me. I rolled over on my side to continue sleeping. I felt my body, and paws land upon something soft and fuzzy, and it was so inviting and warm that I couldn't help but open my eyes and smile. I knew what it was, or rather whom it was.  
"Good morning Humphrey." I whispered with a stretch. A yawn escaped me as I returned to a resting position. I had been confined to my den by my own body's size and weight. It disgusted me to have limited movement, I felt like a fat slob. Humphrey however reassured me that I wasn't fat, I appreciated the thought but...I still felt like a slob just lying her letting my mate tend to my every need. I wanted free and full movement. I haven't been very mobile the past three weeks, this is the eighth week of my pregnancy, meaning that the pups would arrive within the next week.  
I smiled as I gazed into his tired eyes. They were bloodshot and dark from his lack of sleep. It was a struggle just for him to stand, he would often collapse and fall back to the ground, and when he could stand, he moved slowly and drunkenly.  
"I'll go get us something to eat." He said with his eyes half open. A yawn escaped him as he pulled himself to his feet. He was just outside when a loud noise erupted from outside.  
I could hear barking and growling and dozens of wolves talking all at once.  
"Humphrey dear..." I called to him. He froze just in the entrance of our den, turning to face me with that tired weak smile of his.  
"Yes Kate?" He replied, eager to fulfill my needs.  
"You know I hate asking you to do anything, but could you go see what's going on out there. I would do it myself but..."  
He gave a nod, stopping me mid sentence.  
"Sure Kate, I'll take care of it." The warmth of his smile melted my heart as he turned and slowly headed in that direction.  
I was left alone with nothing more than my thoughts and the silence around me. It was a maddening sound, one I had been hearing all too often as of these past few weeks, save the conversations Humphrey, Lilly, Garth and I shared. Speaking of which, visits from my sister and her mate had becoming more and more frequent. Just like Humphrey, she and Garth hadn't slept in a week or two, not since they found out that they couldn't have pups. It was hard for them, especially for Lilly, who had always dreamed of being a mother. Still, they loved each other very mucho and neither blamed the other for this misfortune. Very seldom did the two show up without tears in their eyes. Thankfully, my faithful and beloved omega easily cheered them up, making them laugh and helping them to forget their troubles.  
That was one of the reasons I loved him, he could make anyone laugh, even when he hadn't slept in weeks. He always made me laugh, with his astonishing sense of humor. Though lately he hadn't made many jokes, let alone smile. When he did smile, it was a weak and small one, but I couldn't blame him, he hadn't slept in weeks.  
I changed my subject of thought and wondered what it was that was causing the commotion outside, and why Humphrey was taking so long. Before I could get up to go and check, Lilly and Garth entered, and surprisingly enough, with a smile on their face.


	9. Chapter 9

AIRW 9

PLEASE READ AND LEAVE A REVIEW and the title of the next story you want me to update and I will do so.

Kate

I slowly sat up on my haunches, putting on a smile as I greeted them warmly. Their eyes were still bloodshot with their dark rings, but they were dry, so they hadn't been crying at all today. Lilly's violet eyes shined with cheer and joy.  
"Hey sis." I welcomed as we embraced each other.  
"Hey Kate." She replied with her soft and skittish voice.  
"Garth." I said with a smile, acknowledging his presence.  
"Hello Kate." He replied, sitting next to me.  
"You too seem a little happy today." I stated.  
Lilly looked to Garth and lightly giggled as she sat down beside him. They then looked to me and nodded simultaneously.  
"A little too happy." I chuckled.  
They laughed with me. "So what's up?"  
Lilly looked to me. "Well, you know Garth and I have been having trouble with...You know." I acknowledged her with a nod. "Yeah."  
"Well, we decided that we should try one last time, one last time. If it didn't work, then we would call it quits." She stopped, too overwhelmed with joy to speak.  
"Well..." I said, completely overtaken with suspense. "Are you...?"  
She nodded happily and her eyes sparkled as she nuzzled Garth.  
"Congratulations sis I'm so happy for you." I said, administering to her a warm hug.  
"Have you figured out a name yet?"  
They shook their heads. "No, we don't want to give them just any name, we want it to have a unique name."  
"That's good." I agreed.  
"Where's Humphrey?" Lilly asked, looking around the den.  
"He's out running an errand for me."  
"Aww...I was hoping to see my brother-in-law."  
"I would do it myself, but I can't move around too much. He has been very attentive to me. These past few weeks he's been doing everything that I normally do, not to mention everything he normally does himself. I hate having him do everything for me."  
Lilly looked a little shocked, as did Garth.  
"What!" Lilly replied. "I would love having someone do everything for me."  
"Yeah, but just lying here, having my mate do everything makes me feel like a fat slob."  
Lilly couldn't help but chuckle.  
"You're not fat Kate, and your not a slob either. Your the most beautiful wolf I know."  
Garth nodded accordingly.  
Kate hesitated. "I don't know about that, but I do hate asking him to take on my responsibilities, especially in his current conditions."  
The two looked to each other with confusion and curiosity.  
"Condition?" Lilly asked, looking back to me for an explanation.  
"He hasn't slept in a good four weeks."  
Their jaws hit the ground.  
"Your joking." Garth replied.  
I shook my head. "I wish, he's been having the same nightmare every night for the past four weeks, and it only gets worse every night.  
As if on cue, he entered the den. Oddly enough, his smile was wide and strong. Behind him a wolf with sand colored fur, a thin figure and icy blue eyes. Not until she sat next to Humphrey did I realize that she had nine tails. This shocked everyone but Humphrey who barely seemed to notice.  
"Everyone...this is my sister Cailynn." He announced.  
Everyone's jaws hit the ground including my own. Humphrey had said his sister had died, so how was she here, and was she really even his sister.  
"Hello everyone, my name is Cailynn" She greeted.  
"Uh...Hi." Garth said, stumbling over his own words. "I'm Garth and this is my mate Lilly." He greeted hesitantly.  
"And I'm Kate, Humphrey's mate."  
Cailynn looked at me with a glare before smiling and saying. "Nice to meet you."  
I shook my head smiling back but...something about this wolf bothered me.  
"So..." Lilly began, wiping away the awkward silence with her friendly and accepting voice. "How are you?"  
Cailynn merely smiled and nodded. "Oh, I myself am doing just fine. I'm just happy I was able to find Humphrey. I've been searching for him for about a year and a half now."  
Lilly nodded and stood.  
"Alright, well, Garth and I are headed out. Later Kate, bye Cailynn!" She said cheerily as Garth lead her out of the den.  
"Bye." I called after her.  
Cailynn however did not answer, and I thought her bad for it.  
She then turned to me, giving me a quick glare that Humphrey clearly did not notice. She looked as if she wanted to kill me. I couldn't imagine why. I haven't hurt Humphrey in anyway and I haven't done anything to her either.  
"Hey Cailynn guess what." Humphrey said with a grin.  
"What is it Humphrey?"  
"I'm gonna be a father!"  
She remained hesitant for a few seconds before duplicating her previous smile. It scared me somewhat as I thought of why she kept glaring at me. There was a deep seething hatred in her eyes everyone he looked at me.  
"That's wonderful Humphrey. I'm sure that you will be a great father." She said warmly.  
Again silence shifted into the den, as each of us could think of nothing to say or discuss. However, Humphrey's stomach spoke out for everyone with a roar.  
"Oh right food. Hang on guys, I'll be back shortly."  
Cailynn smiled again. "Okay hurry back!" She called after him, I began to call out but he was gone before I could speak.  
Once he was out of sight, Cailynn turned to me with that same hatred in her eyes. She approached me slowly.  
"Alright Kate..." She began. "I don't know who you are, but I went though hell to make sure he survived. I lost everyone in my family and my two best friends, so if you hurt him in anyway, I WILL kill you." She said, the hate moved from her eyes and became entangled into her voice and became apparent with each word she spoke.  
"Are you trying to intimidate me? Because if so, your not doing a good job of it. I understand your Humphrey's sister and I respect that, but I'm sure Humphrey would not appreciate your senseless threat."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"You can bet your life on it."  
She simply smirked. "Alright, then how about I make it a promise. Besides, you wouldn't stand a chance, especially not in your current condition."  
She was baiting me, trying to get me to attack her, and I knew it. She was right too, I couldn't fight her in my current state, I would have no chance of winning.  
"Whatever." I replied, looking away.  
She grew furious, lunged forward, flipping me on my side before ramming my belly.  
I felt my body crumble beneath me, burning with an insatiable pain as I my lungs yearned for air. I curled up on the ground, wishing for it to stop.  
My gasps for breath became screams of pain and agony as I writhed in utter suffering.  
It was then that Humphrey had returned.  
He became enraged, grabbing Cailynn by the neck with his jaws, but not killing her.  
"You may be an alpha, but if you hurt her again I will kill you. I love you sis, but you are no longer welcome in my home, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He growled as he released her.  
Cailynn huffed as she stormed out, swearing beneath her breath. She then turned and looked Humphrey square in the eyes.  
"You can't trust her Humphrey, so don't." She growled as she turned and continued out.  
Humphrey was then by my side before I could blink. Though my body still burned with an immense pain, his support was enough to help me to my haunches. "Are you okay?" He whispered softly. I nodded hesitantly.  
"Yeah."  
I was astonished, not by his love for me, I already knew it to be boundless, but his anger...his speed was almost too fast to follow, and if wondered how he could move so fast and be so tired.  
"Yeah I'm fine." I repeated, lying back down. My belly still ached, an I feared for the life of the unborn pup inside me, I couldn't tell if it was still alive. I wanted to be a mother, I wanted a pup so badly, a did Humphrey, I knew that thought would longer in my mind for the following week.  
"Here." Humphrey said, dragging his kill to the middle of the den, just in front of where I laid. "Eat up."  
"Thank you." I whispered just before digging in.


	10. Chapter 10

AIRW 10

Humphrey

Today was an emotional roller coaster to say the least. It started it out as just another regular day.  
Kate, still partially immobile, stayed home while I went out to catch us something to eat. These pass two weeks have been just stressful. The lack of sleep was killing me slowly, and I kept hearing that howl, seeing those eyes. The only thing keeping me awake was the fear that creature ha installed in my heart.  
I found my sister, whom I'd thought to be dead, and invited her into my home, only to find out she attacked Kate and possibly killed our pup. I love my sister, but that act was uncalled for and I would not tolerate anyone hurting my mate.  
Today however, had been the pinnacle of the past three months.  
I was out hunting for food, with little success. The sleep deprecation had been taking it's toll, as my energy was depleted and I was famished. It was hard work tending to Kate's every needs, but she couldn't do it herself and I was more than happy to do it for her. I was completely unaware of what was going on back home. It wasn't until Garth came to retrieve me that I discovered my mate had gone into labour. I felt my energy replenish itself as I moved as fast as my legs would carry me. Everything around became a blur as my sole focus was getting to Kate.  
I reached the den just in time.  
As I entered the den, I noticed the small pup curled up next to Kate. It was a breathtaking sight that you rarely experienced. It was an amazing feeling that could overwhelm even the most levelheaded of wolves.  
"Humphrey..." She whispered softly, attempting not to wake the newborn.  
"I'd like you to meet your daughter...Mina."  
I slowly and gently sidled over next to her, next to the pup.  
A valuable moment of precious silence settled in around us as we experienced this wondrous event.  
She was sleeping soundly against her mother. Her fur was grey and short, but like all wolves, it would grow longer and thicker with time. As for her eyes, we would have to wait. It would be a couple weeks before she opened them. Still, the fact she was here and alive was so incredibly wonderful, I was about to burst with excitement. Of course this would mean going a few more days without sleep, but in my opinion, it was all worth it.  
Although the strangest thing was that patch of turquoise on the right of her face.  
"She's beautiful."  
Kate simply smiled warmly, resting her head against the ground.  
No doubt she was tired, so I simply let her rest. "Go ahead." I whispered, "get some rest, I will watch her."  
She smiled, thanked me before she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

AIRW 11

Kate

It's been three whole months since Mina was born, and things have been so serene and peaceful that it was almost unbelievable. Mina was growing up rather quickly and was already looking to be a promising alpha, showing the skills and attributed of an alpha, but at the same time, she possessed the personality and caring heart of an omega. She lacked strength, but more than made up for it with her speed and intelligence. She was wild-spirited and outgoing, with a constant desire to play. As energetic and playful as she was, she was shy and silent around those she didn't know, and was very obedient. When her eyes finally opened, we found them to blue like her fathers. Not long after her birth, Humphrey had pointed out a turquoise patch of fur on the left side of her head, just above her eyes, and this drew not only our attention, but everyone else's as well. Through further examination, we found I to be natural growing fur. It was strange, but I didn't care. Now at 3 months, she was growing rapidly, developing a strong and thin figure. Her forelocks were becoming longer and now sat comfortably above her left eye. She wasn't close to being full grown yet, she still had at least another year and a half before that, but she would be tall. However, I had to return to my alpha duties, having returned to a working condition. Fortunately enough, Humphrey was no longer experiencing those nightmares and had manage to finally get a full days rest and was well enough rested to watch over her while I attended to these duties.  
Anyway, today was luke-warm to say the least.  
It started off early this morning, and slowly I might add, when I awoke to prepare for my duties. I awoke earlier than Humphrey or Mina, just like every other morning. I started out the den, only to be called by name.  
"Kate?" He whispered. "Why don't you stay, spend some time with Mina, I'll take care of your alpha duties today."  
"I appreciate the offer, but I'm in good enough condition to work, they won't have it. Well, then take the day off, you are the pack leader after all."  
I shrugged and turned back heading back to the middle of the den. "Okay, but we still need food, so..."  
"Don't worry Kate, I'll take care of it." He said warmly, nuzzling my neck before standing up. "Just watch Mina and I'll be right back."  
I nodded softly and lied down next to Mina, curling up around her body. She shifted and a soft smiled slowly formed on her muzzle.  
Such a sight was enough to nearly stop my heart. I lied my head down beside her, keeping a watchful eye over her. It was silent, too silent. It pushed a feeling of uneasiness over me. The every growing sound of footsteps could be heard from outside and not long after, a very livid Cailynn came padding in.  
"Hello again Kate." She growled.  
"What do you want?"  
She stood before me menacing a growl.  
"Oh, simply to congratulate you on your daughter...you know it would be a shame if she were to grow up without a mother.  
That was a serious threat, and one on my life.  
"What's your problem?" I growled back. "What do you got against me?"  
She looked to me with a deep, angry glare. Hate was seething within her eyes. "I don't trust you. I've been through so much to make sure he was okay, I nearly died. I lost everyone I care about but him, and if you hurt him...in anyway at all, I will come for you.  
A simple smirk struck at her nerves as I replied cleverly.  
"We've been down this road already. You and I both know Humphrey wouldn't appreciate that threat. Besides, I'm not that vulnerable anymore, I can take you."  
A look of deceit and deviation appeared within her as se stepped back.  
"Even so, your still years away from my level." She lunge forward, attempting to strike. I simply hopped left, allowing her body to glide past me harmlessly. It was so unusual. For so much talk, her attacks were brutish and clumsy that it seemed almost too easy to dodge. As time slowed down and he flew by me, I realized her attack strategy.  
She had planned this out. She had gotten me into the air, where I was at a vulnerability.  
As she flew by, the end of her tails smacked against my side, sending back to the ground with a hard landing. I pulled myself up, facing her once more. Brute strength and incredible intelligence...Few alphas possessed both of these traits, it was either one or the other, but it wasn't impossible. I had been trained for this, I would use my speed against her. Using my hind paw, I launched myself towards her with incredible speed.  
However, in the instance I was in the air, her stance shifted and she knocked me aside. I had left no time for reaction, my speed was perfect as was my timing. She was strong, smart and fast, and her nine tails provided her a huge defensive advantage. It would be tough, but I could do it...No way was someone just going to walk in my home, threaten both me and my pup and walk away. I charged again, taking a more strategic path, charging her legs.  
If I could get her off her legs, then she would be an easier victory, however, she knocked me against the wall.  
I felt my head explode with pain as I landed against the wall. My body fell upon the ground. It now burned too much to move.  
It was at this point that Garth walked in.  
"Kate Lilly is..." He froze, confused by the scene before him. "What is going on?"  
I looked at him from my spot on the ground.  
"Garth!" I cried. "You have to help me! She's trying to kill me!"  
He immediately rushed her, knocking her to her side. She was back on her feet instantly, knocking Garth aside with her tails. He hit the wall beside me. I heard a sliver of pain escape him as he hit the ground.  
However, before he could stand up to continue, Humphrey entered, dragging a large caribou behind him.  
"Cailynn?!" His rage and fury skyrocketed at the scene before him.  
He rushed her, pinning her to the ground before she could even blink.  
"You, dear sister are plucking at the thinnest of threads. I do not wish to hurt or kill you, but you are eroding my patience and options. I warned you not to come back here!" He growled, locking his jaws around her neck. He bit down slightly, penetrating her skin. She began to bleed slightly, the blood dripping off her body.  
He then threw her to the ground and turned to me, helping me off the ground.  
Cailynn was now struggling on the ground, holding the wound, but the blood spilled over her paw.  
"I don't know why you don't trust her, but I do. You no longer have to worry about me. She has been kind and loving, and I know for a fact that she would never hurt me. This so your last warning, if I ever see you around here again, I will kill you."  
Cailynn ran out whimpering, muttering the words 'I'm sorry...I'm sorry.' Beneath her breath.  
I stood up, looking to Garth. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"  
He nodded. "Oh right! Lilly went into Labour five minutes ago."  
As shocking a this may have been, we wasted not a single second in getting to her.


	12. Chapter 12

AIRW 12

Kate.

Six months had passed since we had last seen Cailynn, and Mina was now a year old, but unfortunately, we had much to do, Kate and I.  
First off, Kate and I had to leave so I could learn to become an alpha. We couldn't take Mina with us, those who would be going with us feared she would interfere and become a distraction, after an intense and unsettling argument with Humphrey, we convinced him that she had to stay home.  
We did however, leave her with my sister.  
Both of us trusted Lilly, so there were no problems there, not to mention, Mina would get more playtime with her cousins, so she would definitely have something to do. My only fear was that Cailynn might show up and try to harm her, but for some reason, It didn't feel like she was targeting Mina. She was definitely after me. Though I couldn't imagine why. Still that would have to wait.  
I stood up with a stretch, loosening the locks in my muscles.  
"Humphrey dear." I whispered, nudging him awake. "Come on wake up, we'll be late."  
He yawned and rolled over, pulling himself off the ground.  
"Yeah, yeah." He replied with a stretch.  
"But what about Mina?"  
I looked down to her, allowing the thought to process through my mind.  
"Mina." I said, gently nudging her. "Mina."  
After a second or two, her eyes slowly opened and she shifted her weight so that she could get to her feet. She then yawned loudly and stretched. It was without a doubt that she had slept well.  
She had grown so much, so fast that it was killing me.  
Just like my sister, her forelock fell over her left eye. Her body was slender and feminine. She made me so proud, not just her looks, but herself as a whole. Though playful and rough, she was outgoing and polite. I was going to miss her.  
"Yeah Mom?" She said, rubbing her eyes.  
"Listen, Your father and I have to go take care of a few things and were going to be gone for a few months. So I need you to go stay with Lilly. Okay?"  
She gave a nod and left the den. "Good luck." She called as she hurried out.  
The fact that she didn't get upset or concerned about us leaving like she used to hurt a little on the inside, but she was growing up, so I suppose it was to be expected.  
"Alright Humphrey." I whispered, "Let's get going."  
He simply nodded, following me out of the den.

Mina

I entered the den, and to my surprise, found Garth, Lilly and their pup Alexis waiting for me. Alexis was a whole three months younger than I was, but she wasn't so young that it was weird or boring to hang out with her.  
"Oh Mina!" Lilly greeted, standing up. "You're just in time to eat."  
I gave them a smile but confessed that I wasn't really hungry. They looked upon me with shock, as if such a thing had never been heard.  
"Besides it's yours, you caught it. You should eat it."  
They simply shrugged and proceeded to consume the meat before them.  
I did not partake in the food, I simply sat at the entrance, staring outside. I just didn't feel right. Something seemed off, but I just could not put my paw on it.  
I felt a presence beside me and looked to identify it. It was only Lilly, who seemed genuinely concerned.  
"You seem...down. The Mina I knew was always smiling." She stated, gazing out into the world before us.  
I nodded slowly, admitting myself to her truthful facts. "Yeah, something just feels...wrong."  
Lilly looked back outside and began to ponder.  
A second of silence followed before she replied. "Have you ever been log sledding?"  
I simply shook my head. I had only heard mom and dad mention it every so often.  
"I'm sure you'll love it."  
I couldn't help but smile. Lilly was a great wolf. She was kind, quiet and understanding, but that feeling loomed over me, never dispersing.  
The only possibility that came to mind was the loneliness. I know I had my aunt and uncle and cousin, but I just felt...so unusual, like something was missing.  
Anyways, Lilly informed Garth of her plan and they came along.  
If log sledding was anything like it sounded, then it would be very interesting to say the least.  
Lilly lead us to the top of a long and winding hill that seemed to stretch for a good ways. She ha Garth pull a large section of bark of the side of a tree.  
I simply stared at the log, trying to piece it all together. Surely it couldn't have meant surfing on logs. Perhaps it was simply slang. "So..." I questioned, poking at the log studiously, testing it's sturdiness. "What next?"  
A big grin grew on her face, as she pointed to the log. "You sit in it."  
I was dumbfounded, it was exactly as I thought it to be. I was firstly, hesitant, but then curious. So I did as instructed and sat down. "Now, all you need is a push." She said as Garth gave me a push.  
The log started off down the hill, growing in speed. This was at first, somewhat frightening, but came to be exhilarating. The wind ruffling through my fur and the sheer speed an excitement felt awesome. How come mom and dad had never shown me? It was great, I loved every second of it.  
I began to panic when I noticed the rock coming towards me. On nothing more than instinct, I leaned to the left, causing the board to respond by veering around the left side of the rock.  
The thrills returned as there was not another obstruction in my path, in fact, there wasn't even a path. I was airborne above the valley floor. I couldn't stop screaming with delight as I braced for impact.  
The board broke upon contact, and I landed unharmed in the middle of the valley.  
I couldn't stop laughing as it all came and went so quickly, leaving me thrilled and overexcited. I fell over backwards, rolling around on my back laughing with utter happiness.  
It was at this time that they had shown up beside me.  
"Oh goodness Mina. Are you alright?" Was their initial question.  
I simply nodded as I attempted to contain my laughter.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but that was amazing...Let's do it again."


	13. Chapter 13

AIRW 13

Mina

It had been three months since mom and dad had left for whatever reason. I know they had told me, but I had honestly forgotten. Still, I had been staying with Lilly the entire time.  
Today however, Cailynn returned.  
Though, she appeared docile and gentle, but her presence was not welcomed. Garth and Lilly stood defensively, threatening her with growls.  
However, she seemed hurt, and she had obviously been doing a lot of crying, as her eyes were dark and sad, and I could not help but feel for her.  
Although she had attempted to take my mother's life, not to mention my uncle's on more than one occasion, I approached her with caution.  
She could not bear to look me in the eye as I spoke her name.  
"Cailynn? Why are you here?" I asked.  
She still avoided eye contact, displaying an act of submission.  
"I came to apologize." She whispered, still gazing into the ground.  
I stood stationary for a moment, carefully considering her offer. I started out of the den, all eyes following me.  
"Let's take a walk." I said, motioning for the others to stay behind.  
Garth and Lilly looked suspicious of her, obviously, they found it difficult to trust her and I honestly could not blame them. Nevertheless, I was an Omega. Omegas were the peacekeepers and among the most forgiving of wolves, so it would be wrong of me no to forgive, however, I would not forget.  
We had strayed a good ways from Lilly's den and were now in an enclosed and isolated area.  
"Now, why are you looking for me?"  
She sat, ashamed and submissive.  
"I wanted to apologize...It was wrong of me to do as I did." She whimpered, stumbling over her own words.  
"I was taught to forgive, but it is not always easy, especially for you. You nearly killed my uncle and made an attempt in my mother's life."  
For the first time, Cailynn looked Mina in the eyes, a look of sincerity and remorse present within them.  
"I know you may find it hard to forgive me..." She whimpered, wiping her dry eyes. "But you have to understand, I haven't exactly had it easy, and I find it hard to trust others, especially those close to my brother."  
Her words became slurred and slow, as if something was stuck in her throat.  
She began to speak, but froze. She grew stiff and unsure as she scanned the area around her.  
Something had caught her attention. Did she see something, hear something, what had diverted her attention?

Humphrey.

My body ached and twinged as I lied upon the cold, hard ground. I could hardly breathe, this training was exhausting, and I had already collapsed multiple times. My breathing became irregular as Kate padded over beside me.  
"Well..." She began, lying down next to me. "That's it huh?"  
I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can't take another minute."  
She giggled lightly as she helped me up. "Good, because you've got another two more drills."  
I nearly collapsed again, my body was already burning as if it had been dipped in lava. If she hadn't been kidding, I might've died on the spot.  
"I'm joking, I'm joking. That's it. We're done."  
My ears shot up as I wasn't entirely sure if she had said what I heard.  
"Wait...We're done? As in..."  
She simply chuckled and rolled her eyes. "That's right."  
I could've exploded from both the pain and excitement I was feeling.  
"Finally, I can't wait to get home to my little girl." I whispered softly.  
Kate nodded accordingly. It was clear that the feeling was mutual.  
"Alright let's go."

It was a long walk, but when we got home, and we were expecting everything to be the way we left it.  
However, it was far from it. There seemed to be somewhat of a war going on. Everyone was either fighting or retreating.  
We too were jumped upon entering the valley, however, we easily disposed of those who foolishly stood in our way.

Kate

We stopped, confronted by five wolves. As good as we may have been, Humphrey was exhausted, and our chances were even further decreased. Nevertheless, we attacked them directly, taking two of the three out of commission before we were thrown back.

Mina

My body became airborne and I was sent flying through the air, landing hard against a tree. My body peeled off the tree and I fell to the ground.  
My body burned and ached. Every attempt I made to move was thwarted by pain and exhaustion.  
I looked up to Cailynn, who fought wildly, never flinching or staggering, even after being struck several times.  
My vision began fading as I watched her receive blow after blow. I felt my body failing and it wasn't long before everything turned completely black.

3rd person

When the two finally reached their daughter, they were devastated at the sight before them. Humphrey fell down beside Mina's broken and cut open body. He began to cry as he uttered her name beneath his breath.  
His whimpers turned to screams of despair and sorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

AIRW 14

Kate

His screams of sorrow continued, the tears were very visible. I couldn't say I wasn't hurt by this, in fact it was probably one of the scariest and most painful things I had ever experienced, yet I still was able to manage my composure, but Humphrey...He was absolutely devastated. He was crying like a newborn pup. I myself began to cry as the fate of my only daughter was unsure.  
He howled with pain and staggered backwards from Mina's body. His voice began to change, becoming horrific and ghastly.  
His roars of sorrow and pain echoed across the valley, creating a brief pause from the fighting and everyone's eyes fell on him.  
We all recoiled a bit as his body began to change, his every muscle, growing and expanding as he continued to scream.  
He grew to three times Garth's size before his body stopped growing.  
A deep, eerie silence ensued as his ghostly sobs continued.  
"H-Humphrey?" I whispered.  
I could hear him muttering Mina's name beneath his breath.  
I looked to all the wolves around me and saw that they all shared the same face and feeling as I...Fear.  
Those who weren't from my pack, took several steps back as he rose up from the ground. He turned, eyes averting from the body to everyone around him. The look in his eyes was one of insanity and instability. He padded forward slowly, his eyes glowing with hate. He was prepared to kill. As angry and hurt as I as, I could not allow him to kill those who had nothing to do with it. "Humphrey." I said, jumping into his path. "Stop!"  
He ignored me, flinging me aside.  
I picked myself up and once more threw myself into his path. "Humphrey...Please." I begged.  
Again, he threw me aside, but not before cutting my stomach open.  
I landed back first against the ground, and the pain jolted through my body as I tried to cope. Obviously, my words did not faze him, what was I to do? If I stood in his way, he'd only knock me aside again.  
I could think of only one thing.

Humphrey

I was standing alone, surrounded by a never ending void of darkness. I had no idea where I was, or how I got here, I wasn't even sure if I was alive, but I didn't care. How could I? They had taken everything from me. Everything I had worked so hard to achieve was now gone.  
The tears once more began to well up in the back of my throat, and I did my best to hold them back, but...the pain was too great, unbearable.  
I collapsed to the ground, unable to hold the tears back any longer.  
My sniffles became sobs as I cringed at the pain inside me.  
"Why?" I whimpered, my voice trembling. "Why did she have to..." I continued, my words and thoughts drowned out by the tears. I continued to speak as if someone was there, begging for the life I had lost.  
"Is there nothing I can do? Anything I can do to regain everything I have lost?"  
My sadness turned to anger as I began to pound the ground beneath me. "Why? Why! Why! Why!" I screamed, the tears full of hate and sorrow. I wanted so badly to kill those who had caused this, I was so angry and hurt.  
However, as I stood to further vent my rage, I felt something wrap around me. They were warm and soft. A feeling of pleasure and reassuring love washed over me as I felt my worries and pain wash away.  
I looked down, curious and touched by their presence. What were they.  
A pair of arms, wrapped around me in a tight and caring embrace, but who? I further narrowed my vision following the arms to whom they belonged.  
"K-Kate?"  
It was Kate. She was holding me tight, as if I was the only thing chaining her to the world.  
Hesitantly and unsure, I returned the embrace. Maybe, I hadn't lost everything, I still had something, someone. I closed my eyes and buried my face into her shoulder and the world around me returned, the darkness retreating, revealing the former scene of Jasper.  
I looked up to those who were our enemies, and ignoring the hatred and intent to kill, threatened them.  
"Leave now and do not return or you will have to face me."  
They looked petrified and each turned and ran.  
I then looked back to Kate, who was still holding on to me with every ounce of strength she had.  
"Thank you Kate, for showing me I still have something left."  
She didn't say anything, I got no response. "Kate?" I repeated, confused as to why she had not answered.  
I looked down as her grip loosened.  
My concerns heightened as she fell limp upon the ground, bleeding heavily from her stomach.  
Driven by love and determination, I threw Mina, Kate and Cailynn on my back and hurried off to find Lilly. If any of them were still alive, Lilly would be able to nurse them back to health.


End file.
